


Early Morning Wake-Up Call

by SimplexityJane



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplexityJane/pseuds/SimplexityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby didn't see anything, Jaune and Pyrrha are not even getting involved, and Weiss totally got the birds and the bees and the birds talk already.</p><p>AKA: That time Sun accidentally stayed over instead of sneaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Wake-Up Call

Usually the halls of Beacon echoed with the sounds of teenagers shouting, or Professor Goodwitch shouting _back_ , or team RWBY and team JNPR having impromptu fights with whatever they could find (which, surprisingly, usually turned out to be very effective weaponry). Usually, though, the shouting took place sometime between classes getting out and curfew, not at seven in the morning. And usually there was more than one voice doing the shouting, though by now _everyone_ was used to what _this_ particular shout sounded like.

“ _Oh my god, oh my god_!” Ruby’s voice was loud, high pitched, and carried through the halls where everyone was supposed to be sleeping. Pyrrha and Jaune, who had gotten up at six to run and train, could hear her from outside, and they both agreed with silent looks to just _avoid_ whatever had happened. Ozpin, who had woken up at five and already noticed the discrepancy, sipped his tea. Nora jumped out of her bed and ran into the hall in her nightclothes, just in time to see the door to team RWBY’s dorm open and two girls run out, both with arms thrown dramatically over their eyes. “I didn’t see anything I didn’t see anything I didn’t see _anything!_ ” Ruby kept saying, and they ran away.

The door to the dorm crept shut, and everyone stopped paying attention. Team RWBY was the weirdest one in the school. They still crept up to the door, pressing in as close as they could to hear what was going on.

Inside the room, Blake had curled up under the covers and decided she wasn’t going to go in to classes today, because eventually she was going to run into Ruby and Weiss, and then—

“Well, we weren’t keeping it a secret, right?” Yang asked, peeking between the little space Blake had made so she could breathe cool air. What little Blake could see of her face was flushed red, betraying the embarrassment she hid with a chipper voice and a smile.

“’Course not,” Sun said, stretching. It made the bed move, and Blake heard a series of pops in his back. He leaned over, and he wasn’t blushing, just grinning like he always seemed to be. _His_ sister and teammate hadn’t seen him having sex, after all, just the people who were supposed to take care of his girlfriends. _He_ wasn’t going to have to face them. “I don’t think.” His mouth pursed. Both Yang and Sun were frowning now, and that made Blake move.

She twisted out of her covers, rubbing her face against first Yang’s and then Sun’s face. Sun ran his fingers through their hair, twisting his fingers in it like he was weaving a scarf or something out of it. Yang wrapped herself up in them so that they were a knot of people who would probably fall off the bed if someone moved wrong, and there was Sun’s tail, a protective line around them. They kept each other steady.

“We weren’t keeping it a secret, but catching us in bed wasn’t exactly part of the plan.” She breathed in, eyes closed—they were safe harbors for her, and here was a place she could be exactly who she was, instead of hiding. That was probably why they’d gotten caught, her failing to kick Sun out of bed before either Ruby or Weiss woke up. Because she’d woken up curled around Sun’s back, a hand on Yang’s chest (right beside Sun’s face, which was practically planted in her cleavage), and Yang had blinked up at her, smiling, soft in the morning like she always was.

It had been easy, so easy, to kiss Sun awake, put a hand over his mouth and hiss, “Be very quiet.”

Which had led to, well, Ruby waking up and seeing what must have been a _really_ disturbing scene, considering what they were doing to Yang at the time.

“Yeah, I’m going to have to give Ruby the birds and the bees and the birds talk.” This close, Blake couldn’t see the expression on Yang’s face, but she could feel the twist of it against her neck. A full-body shudder wracked through her and, by extension, them. “And I bet I have to explain it to Weiss too. I don’t think the Schnee family was really big on that sort of thing.”

“Ice Queen’s almost eighteen years old, I’m pretty sure if she hasn’t figured out where the fingers go she’s never going to. Which is an incredibly disturbing image; I am regretting even _thinking_ that.”

Blake sighed. Even after getting to know each other, Sun and Weiss didn’t get along. They probably never would.

Yang thumped Sun, which led to them all falling on their backs, even Blake. She sighed again.

“We have class today.” She looked up at the canopy that was ostensibly Yang’s bed, though she hadn’t slept in it since the third week of the first semester. She closed her eyes, tilting her head toward the wall. “And people are waiting outside our door.”

“Well, you know what we have to do, right?” Yang asked. She had The Look on her face, the one that said she was about to Get Shit Done, and have fun trying to stand in her way. She’d had that look on her face the first time she met Sun and ended up punching him in the mouth, and the first time Sun had snuck over and they’d ended up talking well past the time everyone else was asleep. Trouble usually followed that look.

This time it ended with Sun and Yang holding Blake, who made vomiting noises, and walking her out the door.

“Out of the way, people, we’ve got a live one!” Sun shouted, and Blake pinched his arm, hard.

“This lady’s about to puke on your shoes if you don’t move,” Yang said, much more convincingly, and the crowd miraculously disappeared. When the coast was clear Blake stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her shirt. Yang and Sun were exchanging a very enthusiastic goodbye kiss. “Mm, kisses,” Yang mumbled when they broke apart, face flushed. Sun stepped up to Blake, grinning like he always did.

She kissed him once on his cheek, and the smile turned into a pout. She raised her eyebrows, ears twitching (sometimes she couldn’t control them, like now, filled with excitement and giddy relief), and he smiled again. His tail yanked her closer, would have made anyone else stumble, and his mouth was hot and wet against hers.

“See you later.” She forced herself to step away. She could drown in them, always had to stay on her toes just to keep up.

Sun walked out of the school, swagger in his hips for their benefit, and Yang took Blake’s hand.

“I really wish Ruby hadn’t woken up,” she said, and Blake let herself nod.

It was safe to do that here.

* * *

Later, two screams filled the halls.

“ _I didn’t need to know that, Yang!”_

 _“_ It is a _completely natural and beautiful_ thing _, Ruby!”_

By now everyone knew that it was just better to ignore them.


End file.
